


Worthy Little Adventures

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau does not cuddle, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Jester misses home, Molly has nightmares, Molly has so many cuddles, Multi, Other, adding tags with chapters cuz I can, and they were ROOMMATES, bath time softness, bedtime chats, camping cuddles, drinking party, how do we have so much money?, late night truces, night watch is time for shenanigans, talking shit with cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: A series of soft Molly moments with the Mighty Nein, one by one and then maybe in groups. Just little snippets of their lives and group dynamics. Maybe they're not big enough to be part of the plot in the game, but every day is filled with adventure when you're with the Mighty Nein!





	1. Lonely Nights (Jester and Molly)

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I have lots of feelings and they're all getting written out as they come so I will be posting other stuff in and around this. This means updates might be slow and I am sorry for that. Buuuut I can't get Molly out of my head, so I'm not saying it'll be long before there's another one.  
> Mollymauk: You don't want me out of your head, darling. No one does.  
> HK: This is the truthiest truth. Luckily, we will always have fanfiction!  
> Mollymauk: I prefer the smutty ones. Write me those.  
> HK: You would. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Matt Mercer killed him so Mollymauk is ours now, right? No? Still Taliesin's? Then yup I still don't own anything. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! cuddly tieflings, Molly's a nosey fuck and we love him for it

 

 

It’s late at night. Far too late, really. But he’s not quite sure what has woken him up.

Cracking open one eye he can see Beau leaning back against a tree, tossing twigs into their fire. Clearly their guard hasn’t heard anything. Stretching out his senses, Molly can’t exactly hear anything either, but the feeling persists. Something is just ~wrong~. He stirs on the ground, trying to find a more comfortable position, but there’s only so good grass and rocks and a blanket or two can feel.

Nothing he hasn’t felt before, though. This is more... it feels as though there’s something under his skin, niggling at him. And finally he hears it again. 

A little noise so soft it barely registers.

Beau doesn’t react to it, flicking a pine cone into the blaze to pop and crackle and release soft smells. Molly rolls over, looking around their campsite for the source of the sound. No use pretending to be asleep if he can’t fool himself, after all.

Fjord, Caleb, and Nott are all huddled close around the fire, Nott tucked up close to Frumpkin at Caleb’s back just like always. Beau raises a brow at Molly, a silent question that gets a silent answer as he shrugs briefly and keeps looking.

Jester isn’t missing, not exactly. He can just about make out the shape of her right out beyond the circle of fire light. He could have sworn she started the night grinning wickedly at Fjord across the fire and sprawling herself out in a playfully sultry way.

Beau’s noticed where he’s looking now, and shrugs in return when he catches her eye. Apparently it’s normal to her; she is Jester’s roommate, so it shouldn’t be a surprise. But Molly can’t get that little hitch of breath out of his head.

He’s had companions before. He could name a hundred reasons someone might be crying in the night, just off the top of his head. He knows it’s usually best to leave well enough alone.

He gets up anyway.

Well, up as far as his knees, dragging his blanket along with him as he shuffles through the grass towards the errant tiefling.

For anyone else, he’d give them privacy and quiet. Jester though. Jester is the sort of bouncy, affectionate, loving little bugger that might need a shoulder for crying on in the middle of the night.

She’s pretty absorbed in whatever she’s doing as he approaches and doesn’t seem to notice him. He’s almost in touching distance before he can make out the words, softer than a murmur.

“Mama.” That makes Molly pause, wondering if maybe he should leave her be. But her breath hitches again and she keeps going, and while he’s still he can just about hear her. “I miss you so much. I am out and making friends, but it isn’t like being home with you. I wish I could come see you again. I’ve done so many things now, I could tell you stories for days. And I’ve learned lots of new spells. You could be proud of me, Mama. We are helping people...” She trails off, and Molly makes up his mind.

Closing the rest of the distance between them, he loops a friendly arm over her middle, well aware that she could flatten him if she really wanted to.

“No time for tears, sweetheart,” he whispers as she stiffens, but doesn’t pull away from him. “You know we’re all proud of you.” She does turn then, rolling over but not pushing his arm away to frown up at him in the dim light.

“You are being very nosey,” she informs him sternly, in a whisper just a bit louder than her previous ones. Figuring that he hasn’t been punched yet, Molly shrugs and grins down at her.

“Yeah, well. I can’t sleep when a friend needs me.” He gives her a gentle squeeze to punctuate the comment, and is rewarded with just a spark of a giggle and her tail flicking his.

“And what makes you think I need you?” She asks, her voice all teasing now, without a hint of reproach. Molly reaches up to cup her cheek gently, brushing away a half welled tear.

“Couldn’t be sure,” he replies lightly, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, “but I know it’s no fun to feel alone.” Her eyes widen just a little, like she hadn’t realized she was on the edge of crying, then she shakes her head.

“I’m never alone.” It’s just simple to her, a statement of fact, and it makes Molly smile and bump a horn gently against hers.

“But it’s not the same, is it?” He asks softly and she grins, butting back lightly.

“Not the same as nosey bastards,” she agrees, still doing absolutely nothing to push him away. In fact, one of her hands has risen to play with the buttons on his coat. Molly takes this as a sign to drape his blanket over the both of them. He’s probably not going anywhere.

“You should be back by the fire,” Jester tells him eventually. “You’re going to be cold in the morning.” Just beginning to settle to sleep again, Molly shrugs and gives her a brief squeeze.

“It helps to have someone to snuggle with.” Jester hums, burrowing in, and doesn’t press him again on it. It sounds like she’s worked something out, and Molly cracks an eye open just a little to peer down at her. Both of her eyes are closed now from what he can see, her brow pressed into his chest. He wastes a moment wondering whether it would be worth it to give her a nudge and ask, but decides not to bother.

It’s not a big deal if she knows he prefers to have warm bodies around him while he sleeps. And though he’s never actually seen her embarrassed, it might help her accept his comfort if she knows it’s a comfort to him, too.


	2. A Quiet Place (Caleb and Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caleb gets lost in his head, he needs a little help to come back. Molly is good at helping. Set immediately after returning from the gnoll mines and Caleb's first flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: This one is dedicated to my Caleb cosplay buddy because he has a burning need for some soft Caleb/Molly hurt/comfort and I am more than happy to provide!  
> Mollymauk: What can I say, I'm a giver.  
> HK: And semi-professional love nugget.  
> Mollymauk: Semi?  
> HK: You have to be paid for it to be professional and it was Yasha's big strong arms for sale.  
> Mollymauk: Mine might have been! 
> 
> Disclaimers: I still own nothing but I am toying with the idea of a Platinum Dragon tapestry!Molly costume so we'll see what happens 
> 
> WARNINGS!! mentions of dissociation and flashbacks, descriptions of dissociation.

Mollymauk Tealeaf was not a man who questioned another man’s trauma. If he’d learned one thing from the circus, it was that people would talk about things when they wanted to, and wouldn’t if they didn’t. And when the best thing you could do was shut up and give comfort. 

 

Molly liked touch-comfort. Little things, like an arm around your shoulders, a press of lips to forehead or temple. A good long snuggle was his favourite, preferably naked if everyone was comfortable with it. 

 

Caleb did not like touch-comfort. He was painfully shy, awkward, and needed to be completely comfortable to find the same kind of enjoyment from a casual touch. So it was exactly what he didn’t want after being pushed into a dissociative state. 

 

All of the Mighty Nein were worried the first time, when he disappeared into his own head. It wasn’t what you’d call great timing, but the manticore was down and they got it killed without too much trouble.  

 

There was so much to do after between looting the body, collecting ears, and collecting survivors to bring back to town. Molly mostly took the lead on shepherding Caleb with soft words and gentle touches, getting him moving in the right direction. 

 

He was still very quiet by the time they reached town, though he’d approached Nott to take her hand, which was probably a good sign. He was coming back into himself slowly. There were a lot of people wanting to make a fuss over the conquering heroes, or examine Jester’s manticore head. So much noise and fuss, but it all felt muted somehow. Like it was happening a very long way away, to somebody else. 

 

Molly was a big, big fan of the limelight, but tonight there was something else on his mind. As the group headed for the Feed and Mead, he made himself a little plan. 

 

It seemed like most of Allfield’s population had decided to join them for the evening, wanting to share a drink and just stare at the heroes of the hour. The poor barkeep was running himself ragged to keep up, but the steady clink of coin did a lot to improve his mood, and he could spare a favour for one of the noble heroes. Molly got a small room, a tub of hot water, and some time with very little difficulty while Caleb was burying himself in spells to identify what they had. 

 

The next step was acquiring a Caleb. It took a little more finesse, but not a whole lot. The wizard was just sitting at the busy table with the rest of the Mighty Nein, staring into his beer and ignoring the world around him. 

 

While Caleb had a job to do, he had been able to distract himself. The blurry mess that was the world always came clear when he used a spell, when he was learning, so it didn’t matter so much that he felt dipped in glass. But now there were no more spells to do, and all the objects had been divvied up. 

 

And somehow the conversation kept coming back around to fire. 

 

Caleb was getting antsy, looking for an out. The simple steps of the ritual had helped a lot, pulling him more into himself, but without it... the world had stayed in fog. He couldn’t taste any drink put before him. Voices were muffled, and he didn’t want to put in the effort to work out what people were saying. He needed a way back. 

 

Molly gave him one, simply coming up across from him and waved, waiting until Caleb’s thousand yard stare was directed through him rather than through the beer. 

 

“Ready for bed?” He called, leaning across the table to give Caleb a chance of hearing him. The wizard stared back for a moment, working out the question, then nodded, rising slowly from the table. Molly followed, shooting a grin and a wink at their curious companions and petting Nott’s hair as he passed her. “No worries, sugar, I’ll get him sorted out okay. Get back in your cups.” 

 

The goblin girl watched him for a moment longer, then apparently decided he could be trusted and returned to her drink. Beau had clearly decided the opposite, but she was half way through recounting battle tales with Fjord and a few villagers so she let it go. 

 

Molly took Caleb by the shoulders, gently directing him through the crowd and pausing at the doorway. 

 

“I have a little surprise for you first, if you want it,” he explained, and Caleb made a vague noise of inquiry. “You’ll see.” The crowd thinned as they left the bar, and it was actually quiet by the time they closed the door to the bathing room. Molly glanced over his preparations critically, then nodded. It’d do for now. 

 

Caleb was looking around in mild confusion, either from the lack of a bed or possibly not having bathed in many inns before. Molly would not have been surprised. 

 

The room was small and spare, unfurnished but for the tub, a wooden chair, and a small table not unlike a nightstand. The information took its time filtering its way through Caleb’s head, not bothering to impart meaning. Instead he watched Molly. 

 

The tiefling dipped his hand in the small tub and added some more hot water from a steaming jug in the corner before nodding in satisfaction. He’d been extremely clear that there was to be no fire in the room, just hot water and some wash cloths. Soaps were a little harder, but Molly had a few in his private stash that he didn’t mind sharing. 

 

He nodded to the chair and shrugged out of his coat, grinning at the other man in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. 

 

“I thought you could use a bit of pampering today. And I mean we’re all covered in gnoll bits. All you have to do is sit there and relax while I wash your hair. Sound good?” 

 

Caleb’s brow furrowed as he worked out what Molly was saying, the words coming from a great distance, then slowly he began to speak. 

 

“You don’t have to...” 

 

“I want to,” Molly cut him off, taking out a selection of two soaps and offering them to Caleb. “Is there one you’d prefer?” 

 

Caleb sniffed both offerings almost automatically, still not really following. He couldn’t actually smell a difference between them, but assumed that Molly knew what each was. 

 

“I don’t...” 

 

“You don’t have to.” Molly grinned, brushing a strand of hair back off Caleb’s face. “But you got all nice and cleaned up back in Trostenwald, and we don’t want to give Jester more reason to complain, do we?” 

 

He hoped that Caleb could hear the bits that he wasn’t saying; the quiet invitation to just take this time, and this space away from prying eyes, and just be. Living in the moment, being really present was the best way Molly knew to feel grounded in yourself. And, yeah, it could be for reasons as light and silly as Jester’s pout. No need to talk about anything deeper. 

 

“Can you smell the soaps?” He asked, gaze shifting between Caleb’s eyes to see just how far gone the wizard still was. Caleb blinked, latching onto the eye contact as a secure point in the storm. 

 

“No.” Maybe he didn’t understand all of it, but he didn’t have the energy to protest and it had been a really, really long time since anyone had washed his hair. It sounded... nicer than sitting in the bar with beer he couldn’t taste and listening to people he couldn’t hear gush over the heroes. 

 

Not quite as nice as just going to bed and passing out and not existing at all for a time, but Caleb wasn’t convinced he’d be able to sleep. Nothing in the world felt real to him now, as if it was all a long way away. And he didn’t want to know what he would dream. 

 

He decided to stay, telling Molly in the simplest way he could; pointing to one of Molly’s soaps. There was distinct approval in the tiefling’s grin as Molly slipped the other back into his bag, and Caleb tried to let himself relax as Molly moved around behind him. 

 

The meagre way station’s tub wasn’t big enough for a kid like Nott to sit in, much less a man, but there was that handy table that Molly set up behind the chair. Guiding Caleb’s head carefully back into the water, Molly noted that the other man was looking up at him, a question in his eyes. 

 

He just smiled back, running his fingers slowly through Caleb’s hair to let the water soak in. 

 

“You learn to take care of each other, travelling in the circus.” It wasn’t a hugely specific answer. But the question hadn’t actually been asked, so Molly figured that was enough to count as he rubbed the soap between his hands to build up a lather. The soft scent of violets grew briefly stronger, almost over the smell of Caleb’s coat. 

 

Caleb accepted the not-quite answer with a soft sigh, letting his gaze drift to the wall as Molly’s fingers found their way back into his hair. The warmth of the water was creeping through to him, and the soft push/pull that was Molly wasn’t far behind. 

 

“Breathe in,” Molly instructed from behind him, massaging the soap through Caleb’s hair and over his scalp, “and out.” 

 

There was something soothingly real about the experience. The gentle, firm hands alternately stroking and rubbing through his hair gave Caleb something to focus on. He found himself matching his breathing to Molly’s rhythm without really thinking about it. It was nice not to think for good reasons for a change. 

 

The hot water was nice. The soap smelled nice, flowery and light and somehow more there than before. Molly’s undemanding company was sort of nice too. It didn’t seem quite flashy enough for the swordsman, but then Molly was quite literally a man of many colours. Caleb found himself relaxing at Molly’s touch, letting the other man take over and move his head around as needed. 

 

He was almost sad when Molly dipped his head back into the water to rinse, because it meant this time was nearly over. Then Molly leaned down over the table to press a soft kiss to Caleb’s forehead as he lay back, his head still resting in the bowl. 

 

“We can do the rest, if you’d like to. Or I can take you up to bed and tuck you in.” There wasn’t any pressure in the statement, just a soft voicing of their options. Caleb was briefly surprised to find that there also wasn’t any innuendo, which seemed deeply unnatural for Mollymauk. 

 

But innuendo wasn’t what he needed right now. He did almost wonder how Molly seemed to know just what he might need or want when he didn’t himself, but it seemed far too much effort. All he had to do was think about the question: did he want to wash more, or go to sleep? 

 

A small, busy part of his mind was wondering if he wanted Mollymauk to touch him that much, to potentially see him naked. A larger part debated how much effort it would be to get undressed. 

 

“Can we play it by ear?” He asked eventually, when Mollymauk didn’t make the choice for him. The tiefling smiled down at him again. 

 

“We can play it by whatever parts you like. Face first, or last?” Molly wasn’t sure whether it’d be too much, but he was happy to let Caleb pick his boundaries. He kept up some small, soothing circling across Caleb’s scalp as the human considered this too. 

 

The little touches were... nice. Grounding. And Caleb had already trusted his life to Mollymauk that day when the tiefling stood between him and the battle. Somehow it made a bath together seem both safer and stranger all at once. 

 

Eventually he nodded. 

 

“Face first,” he said quietly. He’d worry about how much further to go later. When they got there. For now, he didn’t mind letting Molly be in control for a while. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: I don't know when the next idea is going to strike me, so I'm not going to jinx it. Let me know if you've enjoyed this little bit and I'll see what I can knock up!


	3. Riches Beyond Imagining (Fjord and Molly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Fjord nor Molly are used to the riches and luxuries the Mighty Nein has afforded them. But they approach it in different ways. A cozy little chat before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: Alright... I'm officially ready to move on and have some Caduceus fic coming in.  
> Mollymauk: Does that mean you're over me?  
> HK: Don't say silly things. Anyway, hopefully today or tomorrow this chapter is getting a bookend with Fjord and Clay, so I officially need to work out how to refer to him in fic. My only consolation is that the Nein seem to be bouncing nicknames around too and Fjord called him Molly last episode so I AM NOT ALONE!  
> Mollymauk: Aww, I'm touched. And deeply entertained.  
> HK: Also my morphsuit is on the way sooooo if you follow me to Twitter some time next year I'll have naked Molly cosplay pics from the infamous tapestry scene.  
> Mollymauk: And how much of this is because you can't make my coat?  
> HK: Around 120%, but with a morphsuit I can do the tats and scars. *finger guns*  
> Mollymauk: I'm still calling that a win of intent. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Molly's a cheeky bitch 
> 
> Disclaimer: The author owns nothing whatsoever, but does that stop her?
> 
> UPDATE: I fucking lied to myself. Directly. To my own face. I got a bit in and thought “well I shall listen to some Deuces episodes to get his voice” and like 
> 
> I am not ready to lose Molly again 
> 
> Nope 
> 
> Relisten on hold and I’m not even to the Gentleman 
> 
> Soooooo I’ll have a Caduceus bookend but it’ll be a little bit.

Most of the inn had settled to silence by the time Fjord spoke. It had been a while since he’d shared rooms with anyone, travelling with Jester and then Beau. He was used to ships, and a dozen other bodies in the same space.

Mollymauk wasn’t exactly a dozen other bodies, but he had more than enough personality to make up the difference.

“So... seven hundred gold pieces.” It sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears. Across the small room, Molly chuckled softly, stretched out on his own narrow bed.

“It sounds like a fortune.”

“And in one day.” Fjord couldn’t get over it. The gnoll ears had won them riches beyond measure already; more gold than he’d see in half a year at sea. Killing the giant spider in Zadash’s sewers had been hard, sure, and dangerous; it could have cost any of the Mighty Nein their lives. But so could a cruel sea storm, or pirate raid.

Molly hummed an agreement, to both the spoken and unspoken parts of the sentence. The circus had been no bed of riches either. He’d never imagined even ~holding~ a hundred gold pieces.

Fjord blew out a long sigh. “I should have become an exterminator earlier.”

“You’ve got the knack for it,” Molly agreed with a soft chuckle. Fjord rolled over onto his side to face the other man.

“What about you? You’re pretty good with those swords,” he pointed out, nodding towards the blades wrapped in Molly’s coat. Molly glanced over too and shrugged.

“I like being part of a group. I wouldn’t have wanted to do it on my own.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was a part of it. Fjord cocked a brow at him.

“Not even for seven hundred gold in a day?” He’d seen how free Molly was with his money when he had it. And luxuries like the coat and baths all cost money too. Molly did consider it for a while, then shrugged.

“Gold comes and goes. We may not have had much in the circus, but we had each other.” There was a tinge of melancholy in the words and Fjord frowned.

“We’ve got each other now,” he said softly, wondering if the other man were having regrets. Molly actually looked over at him again and laughed.

“I suppose we do. We’d have more gold each if there were less of us.”

“We’d all be dead if there were less of us,” Fjord pointed out, snickering softly at the thought. “You do have a habit of takin’ on more than you can chew.”

Molly took the jab with an amiable grin, waving a hand.

“There’s that too. The more people in your group, the more likely someone has a health potion to help you out of a tight corner.”

“I guess that’s the other side of the deal. I never spent so much on potions as I have now either,” Fjord mused. Molly hummed an agreement, gaze drifting back to the ceiling. There was a comfortable silence for a while, just the muffled sounds of the inn settling around them. This time it was Molly who broke the silence.

“You gotta spend money to make money, I suppose. No point in letting it sit still.” He was certainly free enough with his own funds. Fjord was thinking much along the same lines.

“You’re good at that, anyway.”

Molly shrugged, shooting a lazy grin towards his companion. Underneath, there was a line of tension. Molly didn’t like being judged, or told what to do with his own things.

“I’ve been in their position. Musicians, entertainers. If I have the money to spare to make their lives better and keep it for myself, what does that make me?” There was just a hint of edge in his tone, making Fjord stop to really think about it.

In his own experience, not having enough had made him more intent on saving money, in case he didn’t have enough again. But then even when he’d been on the sea, he’d been based around one ship. One port he thought of as home.

Molly was a wanderer, happy to go wherever the rest of the group wanted, marking nowhere except where he couldn’t go. And perhaps a little more morally flexible in how to handle low funds.

He couldn’t exactly agree with Molly. Couldn’t quite bring himself to let money flow like water through his hands. But he could see what the tiefling was getting at.

“Yeah... you got a point there.” He frowned up at the ceiling then shook his head. “Guess I never thought of it like that.”

“I’d guessed,” Molly shot back with a slight smirk. Fjord gave him a mildly exasperated look.

“You don’t have to rub my nose in it.”

“I think I do.”

“Ass.”

“It’s a great ass.”

Fjord couldn’t help snickering, rolling over once more to prop himself up on his elbow.

“Does anything actually bother you?”

Molly shrugged cheerfully, returning the smirk with a grin.

“Not a whole lot. Life’s too short.”

“Especially if we’re going to get killed fighting giant spiders,” Fjord agreed with a low chuckle.

“That’s the spirit,” Molly laughed, stretching and rolling over in the bed. “Let’s get some sleep. Lots of investigating to do in the morning.”

Fjord turned back onto his back, watching the flickering light of their candle on the ceiling for a while longer. Having more travelling companions gave him a lot more to think about. Not like he didn’t have enough between vomiting sea water and strange dreams, but ah well. Then he leaned over and snuffed the candle out. They did have a lot to do in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: As always, let me know if there's anything you'd like me to drabble, the ideas are coming buuuut Beau and Molly are giving me trouble.


	4. Truce (Molly & Nott)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly doesn’t exactly feel guilty for pushing Nott on teamwork. But tension isn’t good for the team either, so it’s time for a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: You know when you write a sentence and you just know that’s the end of the chapter? That.   
> Mollymauk: And here was me thinking you just wanted an excuse to finish~  
> HK: Hey, this was an easy one! I still can’t even start one for Fjord or Beau (so any ideas or requests...) 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Language, a tiny hint of angst, booze for everyone 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from anything Critical Role related, though I did get a bumper sticker!

Mollymauk was enjoying an ale mug filled with whiskey when he noticed Nott creeping into the tavern. It was late enough that it had shifted to being unreasonably early, and he was curious. 

 

Most of the other customers had cleared out a while ago with the last call, leaving just himself and a few immovable drunks snoring into oblivion. He’d been about to finish his drink and call it a night. 

 

“Morning, Nott,” he called instead, watching the goblin jump a clear foot into the air and spin around. Up to something shifty again, then. 

 

Nott’s eyes narrowed when she caught sight of him and she sidled over to the bar. 

 

“What are you doing up so late?” She asked suspiciously, gaze tracking over his person. Molly grinned and raised a brow. 

 

“I’m not asking you that, am I?” He teased, taking a sip from his tankard. Nott huffed, annoyed to be caught, and turned away. 

 

“I’m going to bed.” 

 

Molly considered letting her go. But tension was bad for the group, and he did like the sneaky little rogue in her own way. Even if his way was abrasive at times. 

 

“Sure you won’t join me for a nightcap?” He patted the stool beside him. Nott’s ears pricked up and she looked back over her shoulder. 

 

“Why?” She asked again, but stopped moving to the door. Molly shrugged and gave her one of his slow, lazy smiles. 

 

“Figured I owe you a drink. We’ve not really been seeing eye to eye lately.” 

 

Nott huffed and shook her head, coming over to climb up onto a stool next to Mollymauk. 

 

“If that’s what you want to call it,” she groused, nodding to the sleepy barman. “Whiskey. The good stuff.” 

 

“In a pint mug,” Molly added with a wave of his own and Nott made a small, satisfied noise. 

 

“So is this an apology?” She asked at once, curling her long fingers around the brimming mug. Molly hums thoughtfully, wiggling a hand in the air in front of him. 

 

“Not really. I still don’t think you should have been snooping. Let’s call it a truce?” He raised his mug in her direction and she tapped hers gently against it. 

 

“A truce, then. You wouldn’t have caught me if you hadn’t been snooping on me.” 

 

That made Molly laugh, gesturing expansively with his mug. 

 

“I didn’t say ~I~ shouldn’t be snooping.” 

 

Nott snickered into her mug and took another deep gulp. 

 

“I’m not a grumpy person.” 

 

“I’m not stealing from you.” 

 

“Fair.” They shared a moment of amicable, whiskey aided silence. 

 

“I get why you did it,” Molly said softly. The barman had finally given up on the pair of them and headed to bed, his husband coming out to begin clearing tables for morning. Nott frowned, eyes ostensibly on the bulky elven man. 

 

“Why I did what?” 

 

“Why you wanted the letter for Caleb. It did have Fjord’s name on it, though. It’d need changes.” 

 

Nott shrugged, already making serious progress on her whiskey. Molly was impressed if not remotely surprised. 

 

“I could work something out.” 

 

“Y’know Jester could just forge another letter for him, right?” Molly cocked a brow and grinned down at the little goblin. Nott went completely still for a moment, staring into her cup. 

 

“Do you... do you think she would?” She asked eventually, her brows furrowed. Molly laughed. 

 

“Nott, she already extorted one letter out of the guy for Fjord. She wouldn’t mind copying his signature for another one.” 

 

The goblin considered this for a while, turning the mug over and over on her hands. Figuring there might be just a little more prodding needed, Molly bumped her lightly with his elbow. 

 

“All you have to do is ask.” 

 

Nott laughed bitterly at that and shook her head. 

 

“I’m not used to asking for anything,” she remarked dryly, draining the last of her whiskey. Molly shrugged and finished his own. 

 

“A lot of people are terrible. It doesn’t mean that all of us are.” Though of course he would be the absolute first to admit that he was pretty terrible. He was more fun that way. Nott sighed and nodded, hopping down from her stool. 

 

“That’ll take some getting used to.” 

 

“I can drink to that,” Molly agreed with a wry grin, “or I could if I had anything left to drink.” Nott gave him a shrewd look. 

 

“You should be getting to bed anyway, there’s a lot to do tomorrow. Well, today.” Her sharp yellow eyes fixed on his face and Molly did his best not to flinch. If it was going to be a sleeping night he’d have gone a long time ago. 

 

“Yeah, well... I run best on coffee and leftover buzz.” Better without dreams of damp earth and screaming. For a long moment he thought Nott was going to ask. Or insist that he went to bed. 

 

Instead, the goblin shook her head and sighed, an odd kind of understanding in her gaze. 

 

“Just make sure you won’t put anyone else in danger by spacing out,” she warned sharply, making her way to the stairs. Molly raised his empty mug to the idea, gaze returning to the empty room. 

 

“Only ever myself, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: For short little snippets these are kind of taking a while. There’s a lot of nuance to these characters!   
> Mollymauk: And you’re in a lot of denial.   
> HK: Yes. Yes I am. I’m not coming out. It’s cold outside.   
> Mollymauk: You know I’m not going anywhere. This fandom won’t let it happen.   
> HK: It’s not called denial because it involves the truth, Molly.


	5. Someone To Talk To (Beau and Fjord, Caduceus and Frumpkin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen late at night, and something has given Beau the giggles. But the only other person awake is Caduceus? And... Frumpkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: So this isn't quiiiiite long enough to justify its own little fic, but that's why I have this! This little drabble was inspired by the lovely @starscryy over on Twitter, who was in turn inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/spicegirlsam/status/1093011984713465858  
> Mollymauk: You've got a conga line of credit!  
> HK: Genius doesn't happen in a vacuum, Molly, and apparently neither does fuckery.  
> Mollymauk: I'd have told you that for nothing if you'd just asked. Love to Catherine for being an inspiration~ 
> 
> WARNINGS!! None, for a change! It's all happy fluff here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but I'm not giving Molly up so fight me

 Fjord was dimly aware of low voices as a large hand shook him awake. It wasn’t unusual when they were changing watch, but the stifled giggling was. He cracked open an eye and squinted up at Beau. 

 

“What’s so damn funny?” He grumbled, easing himself carefully from Jester’s arms. If she grabbed reflexively they’d have to wake her up cuz Fjord and Beau together couldn’t break her grip. 

 

Beau stuffed her fist in her mouth to block another snicker, parting her fingers to whisper to him. 

  

“It’s Caduceus.” She glanced across the fire lit clearing, unable to hide her grin. Fjord followed her gaze, twisting around to squint at their other cleric. 

  

The big firbolg didn’t seem to be doing anything interesting; he was sat by the fire near Caleb’s sleeping form. Frumpkin was sat in his lap, looking very lordly and absolutely tiny compared to the grey fingers stroking his fur. 

 

“What’s so funny?” He slid back a little more before rising, stretching and twisting to crack his back. Beau gave him a blank stare for a moment until another snicker broke her composure. 

 

“Well he was talking to Caleb...” 

 

Fjord frowned back along the group at the sleeping lump of wizard. 

 

“He’s not asleep?” 

 

Apparently something about the question was hilarious as a loud laugh broke through Beau’s careful control. Fjord punched her arm as firbolg and cat looked over and a few sleepers stirred. 

  

“He is now,” she agreed in a whisper, wiping a trace of a tear from her eye. “He fell asleep while they were talkin’. And Caduceus just... kept going.” 

  

“He kept going?” Fjord asked, moving to wake Yasha, since apparently Beau was giggling too hard. 

  

“Yeah,” Beau agreed, doing her best to keep her voice low, “but he’s not talking to Caleb anymore.” 

  

Fjord gave her his best disapproving look. 

  

“I don’t see what’s so funny about him talkin’ to you, Beau.” 

  

Beau’s fist went back into her mouth to stifle her giggles again. When she had them back under control she popped it out. 

  

“He’s not talking to me,” she hissed, shoulders shaking, “he’s talking to Frumpkin! And he’s  _talking shit_!” 

  

That was weird enough to still Fjord’s hand on Yasha’s shoulder. 

  

“Fuck off?” Was all he could think to say. Beau grinned triumphantly. 

  

“Right! He was talking to Caleb about travelling and how much he liked Nicodranas and that, and when Caleb passed out Frumpkin hopped up into his lap and meowed like they were having an actual conversation! Last thing I heard before coming to get you was bitching about how he keeps hitting his head on all the doorways and none of us were smart enough to notice going vegetarian for like a month!” 

  

Fjord turned to stare at Caduceus, who gave him a bemused smile and short wave. He turned back to Beau. 

  

“He called us stupid?” He couldn’t really believe it; not of the calm, reassuring Caduceus. Beau shrugged, bending to poke at Yasha herself now that her giggles were mostly under control. 

  

“Not in so many words but he was askin’ Frumpkin how we missed it.” 

  

Both stepped back as their barbarian began to wake, out of range of any sudden wingspan. Yasha was sleeping more deeply around them, but she could be unpredictable on waking. 

  

Fjord found himself considering Caduceus’ question. 

  

“I guess I was just used to it cuz you don’t get fresh meat a lot at sea,” he said slowly, the idea suddenly bothering him. How little attention were the Mighty Nein paying to each other to miss that? 

  

Beau shrugged, entirely unperturbed by the idea. 

  

“I just eat what’s put in front of me. And he’s a good cook, so I’m not gonna complain. But do you think he does this a lot?” 

  

“Does what?” Fjord asked, still a little concerned by how apparently oblivious his friends were. Then her words sunk in. “Talks shit about us to the cat?” 

  

Beau nodded, a wide grin on her face. 

  

“And Frumpkin’s been answering him. They’re probably telling stories about us all the time!” 

  

The half orc considered her words for a moment. Cats could not be trusted. But Caduceus... he sighed, shaking his head. 

 

“He probably wants an actual answer. He’s a pretty straight forward guy.” 

 

“True that,” Beau agreed, grinning across the clearing and waving to her watch buddy. “Either way, I’m spooning with him and Jester. Bet she could get him to tell us what Frumpkin says about us.” 

 

“He’d probably tell you if you asked,” Fjord pointed out, heading towards the fire. Beau shrugged and stretched. 

 

“Probably.” But she clearly wasn’t going to ask. She dropped to the ground, conversation clearly over, and raised her voice. “Hey Cad, come be my cuddle buddy!” 

 

The firbolg rose, circling the fire to nod to Fjord and Yasha as they arrived to begin their watch. 

 

“It was all pretty quiet,” he told them, handing Frumpkin over to Yasha. The large woman smiled as the cat draped himself around her neck and began purring. 

 

 Fjord nodded, forcing himself not to glare suspiciously at the cat. 

 

 "Sleep well?” Was all he could think to say. Beau had dumped a lot directly onto his mind for two in the morning. Caduceus beamed at him like he’d said something deeply meaningful. 

 

 “Thank you, Fjord. I’ll try.” 

 

 Unable to find the words, Fjord reached up to clap him on the shoulder and dropped into a spot beside the fire. Yasha sat beside them, keeping a considerate distance since she was covered in cat. 

 

 “What was Beau talking about?” She asked quietly, her soft voice low so as not to disturb the sleepers. Fjord stared at where Beau had tugged one of Jester’s arms over her shoulder and burrowed in, Caduceus snuggling up behind to pretty much disappear the skinny monk between clerics. 

 

He couldn’t find the words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK: With any luck I'll have a few more of these little drabbles up, if I can stop things from growing out into their own full length fics >.>  
> Mollymauk: Because that's going to happen?  
> HK: It....... might. When I die. This is also gonna be my fiiiiiirst time trying to embed an image so gods only know how this will go! Wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Let me know what you think! And if you have any cuddly Molly... well I suppose cuddly scenes for any of the Mighty Nein you'd like written out, and I'll see what I can do! Caleb's is going to involve a bath, but other than that I'm wide open at the moment.  
> Mollymauk: And the smut is going into a separate idea?  
> HK: And the smut is going into a separate lil fic. Buuuuut you can still request it here!


End file.
